dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Salakk (New Earth)
, Pickle-Head, Clarissi | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Green Lantern Corps, Green Lantern Corps of Earth, Green Lantern Honor Guard | Sector = 1418 | Partner = | Relatives = Iona Vane (ex-wife) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth; Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Slyggia, Sector 1418; Earth, Sector 2814; Oa; Mogo | AlienRace = Slyggian | Gender = Male | Height = 7'6" | Weight = 207 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Green Lantern | PlaceOfBirth = Slyggia | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Joe Staton | First = Green Lantern Vol 2 149 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Origin A famous pessimist and loner, Salakk was a creature of protocol and laws. A veteran Green Lantern, he served in many Corps campaigns over the years. Green Lantern Corps During the battle with the Anti-Monitor, he protected multiple sectors but found the experience depressing and went to Earth looking for company among his fellow Green Lanterns. He served with the contingent of Green Lanterns assigned to Earth and became good friends with Ch'p of H'lven. For a time Salakk lived in the future filling the identity of Pol Manning, as Hal Jordan had before him (and was married to a human woman), but returned to the present day to warn about the destruction of the Corps. However, he was too late to stop the execution of Sinestro. With the destruction of the power battery on Oa, Salakk's ring was made inoperable. He requested transport to H'lven where he was reunited with Ch'p. Salakk served briefly as Ch'p's adviser and friend until the two journeyed to Oa to ask for reinstatement into the Corps. After the reformation of the Corps, Salakk lived on Oa but was captured by slavers when Parallax destroyed the Guardians of the Universe. He was freed by Guy Gardner and was on Earth for the memorial service to Jordan. With the second reformation of the Corps, Salakk was selected as a senior administrator and the Keeper of the Book of Oa. As Protocol Lantern, Salakk is at the top of the chain of command if the Guardians are ever out of commission. The New 52 Like most Green Lanterns, Salakk was largely unchanged in The New 52; he remained a Lantern in good standing throughout the Rise of the Third Army and Wrath of the First Lantern. When he became suspicious about the Guardians, he learned of their plans to create the Third Army and was imprisoned by them. He was rescued by Kilowog and Guy upon the conclusion of that crisis. After the death of the Guardians, Salakk stepped down as Protocol Lantern, blaming himself (as did many other Lanterns) for not seeing the Guardians' betrayal, although he remained with the Corps as a member of the Green Lantern Honor Guard. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Highly intelligent and makes calculated decisions rather than allowing sentimentality to get in the way. He is also quite adept at multitasking since his increased cranium and brain size allow for greater tasking processes brought by his four arms. * * : In addition to his native language, Salakk can speak English (with a notable accent) and has a basic understanding of H'lvenite without the universal translator in his ring. | Strengths = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Book of Oa * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = | Trivia = * Salakk is pessimistic and always sees the downside of a mission. * Salakk is meticulous to a fault, currently his charge requires him to be aware of what every Green Lantern is doing. * Many Green Lanterns don't enjoy being within Salakk's direct sight, they assume he will sell them to the Guardians if there is even a hint of disobedience. * His ring creations are precise, with nothing wasted on over-imagining them. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Salakk | Links = * Salakk at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Salaak and M'Dahna at the DC Source }} Category:Multiple Arms Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Barbels Category:6 Limbs